The Great Lorian Orville Capitalist Kingdom
The Great Lorian Orville Capitalist Kingdom (GLOCK) was a country in Nation Creation led by Quill. It was created on page 56 of NC39 (2167 AD). It's principles as a nation are professionalism, tolerance, militarism, innovation and mercantilism. History Early History Loria was colonised by human colonists from Earth in 2050 initially fleeing religious persecution. The first settlers travelled on a generation ship (named Trotsky's Ghost) to the Heartland System. The journey took over 12 years before they encounted Loria and settled down. The intial ship landed and due to a lack of immediate resources was broken down. The settlers named their first settlement Trotsky in honour of the ship that made up so much of the settlement. Even today, the largest city on Loria is Trotsky. The captain of the ship, a man called Victor Windsor was responsible for much of the colonies early success. After two years, the colonists decided that it was time to set up a formal government for the population of 20,240 of Loria at this time. A constitutional monarchy was decided upon, with Victor Windsor as the first king and a parlimentary system to run the nation. It was at this time (19th May, 2052) that the name of the nation was decided upon. These first few years saw rapid growth and by 2060 the population of the GLOCK stood at around 50,000 through a combination of growth and immigration. At this time, it was a fairly small scale economy exporting only a little food and mineral in order to buy more advanced technology. However, an disastrous plague carried to Loria by a ore refiner killed 5000 people including King Victor I who died on March 23rd 2061. Only a chance discovery that potassium was able to kill the plague saved the colony. There was a month of mourning for those killed by the plague once the cure was discovered. To this day, March 23rd remains a day of mourning. Victor's daughter, Alexandria Windsor took over and became Alexandria I. The colony continued to expand, despite fears of the plague returning. Many tourists came from Earth to marvel at the wildlife of Loria, especially the speckled gazook, a bird like animal with a tremendously loud mating call. By 2070, Loria had a total population of 1 million a massive increase considering that the nation was only 18 years old. In 2071, an arms company called RachemetallundGlock was formed. This company would come to dominate the Lorian arms market and would become a major arms supplier. However, at this time their only offering was a range of pistols that quickly became adopted by the police and armed forces due to their low cost, excellent design and accuracy. In 2073, a great scandal occurred. It was revealed that the defense minister of the GLOCK at this time, a Mr Jason Robinson was found to be taking bribes from a Earth based company so that the GLOCK would order military equipment from them. This resulted in Jason Robinson being sent through the judical system and a new law being enacted that banned the import of foreign military equipment that did not see Lorian collaboration. This law resulted in RMG supplying most of the arms to the GLOCK for over a century. The next 17 years saw tremendous economic growth and immigration resulting in a population of 20 million by 2090. However, a recession struck as a result of the housing market becoming overinflated. This led to 5 years of economic despair, known as the poor man's half decade. As a result of this recession, the government enacted numerous reforms to prevent it from happening again. During the recession, in 2092 5 other nations appeared on Loria. Fortunately, war never occurred between these nations and the GLOCK. In 2099, Queen Alexandria I died leaving her son George as heir. George I was a well known womanizer and gave his handlers a nightmare. However, upon taking the throne he sobered up and started acting like the monarch he was meant to be. 2104 saw the Xagia protocol initated. This led to the economy of the GLOCK becoming less dependent on the primary sector and saw a greater increase in the secondary and tertiary sectors of the economy. 2110 saw a population of 40 million in the GLOCK. The next 20 years were relatively quiet with little happening apart from increased economic growth and immigration. 2130 saw a population of 100 million in the GLOCK. 2131 saw George I die and his son, Albert become monarch. Unfortunately Albert I was fairly sickly and spent much of his reign undergoing treatment. However, he was one of the longest ruling monarchs of the GLOCK. In 2133 the plague that killed the 5000 reappeared again. It killed only 40 people before the entire population was vaccinated, preventing a tremendous catastrophe. In 2146 a meteroid struck the ivory sea and caused a major catastrophe resulting in 15000 dead. While a major disaster, it could have been much worse. In 2150 the population had reached 150 million. 2152 saw massive celebrations as the centenary of the GLOCK was celebrated. 2158 was the year of massive demonstrations after a scandal involving banking was revealed by phonehacking. This led to the resignation of the entire cabinet and emergency elections called. A reformist party was put into power and began a number of reforms to prevent this from happening again. As a result of these reforms, the GLOCk has one of the galaxy's lowest GINI coefficients. 2167 saw the death of Albert I and his daughter Alexandria, became the second Alexandria to become a Lorian Monarch. Entrance into the wider galaxy 2167-2187 (NC39 p56-p155) 2167 saw a number of new developments. A secretive project known only as blacknet began development RMG began work on its RMG-2 line Economic development also took place. Artificial hydrocarbons began development. The currency was devalued by 20% to make it more competitive in exports. Non-dangerous prisoners were offered the chance to work in work gangs to reduce their jail time. The unemployed also had the option to work in these gangs for wage. Farmers were given tax cuts and grants. The electronics, chemical and machinery industries were encouraged to grow. The queen made various trips overseas to attract foreign investments. High tariffs were placed on importing food to make it cheaper to buy domestic food. 2169 saw the first international duel between the Vasari empire and Marosia taking place on one of RMG’s weapon testing facilities.It also saw the GLOCK reject Avalon’s claim that their emperor was “emperor of all mankind”. A number of technologies began development. AMAT mining, reduced signature, propulsion, nanotech, shielding, armour, other countermeasures, interial suppression, d-optic, cybernetics, flextech, hypercarbonites, diaflex, fibre spinners, thorn bushes and smart trees, nanibodies, siren song, the bombbug/tattie bomb, advanced computer technology, improved propellants, improved explosives, a new alloy, genetic engineering, cloning, improved crop varieties, livestock, medicine the happy headset, robotics, AI, weather control, terraforming, and monopoles. The RMG academy was opened in this year. It aimed to educate lorian strategists to become the finest in the galaxy.Infrastructure improvements took place as well as the creation of several new orbital shipyartd and gas-giant mining stations. Affordable mid-quality electronics were created to sell to deprived regions. We also began introducing advanced farming techniques to improve agriculture. Lorian banks cut tax rates to attract more customers and the logging/fishing industries were improved. As were the chemical industries. Lorian automobile production increased. Lorian companies opened a range of restaurants, hotels, theme parks and cafes on Earth. New paper making plants and other wood processing plants were opened as well as textile factories in low income areas. The lorian intelligence agencies began working on improved espionage and counter espionage training. A large number of improved orbital ore refinery stations was opened and a new satellite network providing GPS coverage, weather forecasting and broadcast capabilities over earth was produced. Energy companies built several new power plants to lower energy costs. A deal was signed between the Glock and Daemonica that saw a number of lorian metal refining plants and cannery plants built in Australia. 2170 saw work beginning on a massive lorian spaceport on Earth’s moon. Lorian financial, chemical, advertising and automobile services were established in Quebec. Lorian logging mills/processing plants, automobile dealerships , tourism facilities and services, mines, factories, processing plants, textile industries and electronic industries were established in Marosia. A deal was signed with the inhabitants of the earth like moon in the heartland system that saw a swap of medical knowledge, the establishment of lorian colonies on the planet’s surface, fusion power stations being built on the moon and similar investment to that which took place in Marosia. Avalon began a policy that attempted to encourage other nations to cease trading with the GLOCK due to delusions Avalon possessed about the lorian economic system. The Vasari empire also ceased trading with the GLOCK. In 2173, the GLOCK formed the federation after it felt threatened. It invited Marosia, the USG, Omental and Dark Inc to join. The federation intended to protect its members and ensure to their fight to exist. It’s members would co-operate on a number of economic, technological and military measures. In 2174: The glock developed a new way to fight bacteria. They use modified bacteria to produce anti-bacterial pyocins. These were produced in a variety of strains and functions. A production plant in Daemonica was set up. The USG bought production rights for $25 billion The Glock accepted an FTA request from Omental The republic of Uzbekistan joined the federation. In 2175 the RMG-1 line was released and was an instant success with the lorian military. Texas requested an FTA with the glock that was accepted. In 2177, the lorian economy had risen to 6.2T for a population of 225 million. Around 2179, the GLOCK traded a space fleet for a moon that DARK Inc owned. In the same year, they formed the allies. In 2180, the Glock expanded its colony on Earth’s moon and increased the number of super heavy freighters in operation as well as the expansion into space mining. Healthcare and education received increased funding, as did infrastructure especially space ports. The allies began co-operating on a number of economic, military and technological measures. In 2187, the allies released war stimulants and teleportation The GLOCK expands 2188-2211 (NC39 156-NC40 56) In 2188, a spat occurred between the Glock and the Vasari that occurred when the Vasari attempted to muscle into what was viewed as Lorian territory. In 2190, the allies released a number of techs. In late 2190, the glock annexed 3 of the nations on its planet, one became a protectorate and the last signed an MDP. The lorian economy was worth 12t at this point with a population of 385m. The other states annexed at a later date. In 2192, spies sent by the Vasari were captured and tried, serving a 40 year sentence for espionage. The Vasari unsuccessfully offered $100m for their safe return. This act prompted the Glock to provide grants to filmmakers that would portray the entente in their true colours. In 2193 The Lorian military grew to 2.5 million men. In 2199, the GLOCK began the construction of shielding arrays over major population centres and also moved allied earth command into the andes facility. In 2200, the GLOCK/allies perfected the development of human beings from scratch. 10 million manumen (manufactured men) were developed in the first batch. In 2201, the GLOCK increased it’s military to 5 allied battle groups. In 2205, the GLOCK unified the heartland system via the unification of the Heartland system war. After this war, the GDP was 25.65T, with a population of 625m In 2206, the government estimated that 20 million lived on Kano (the world bought from DARK Inc) 2207 was an extremely important year for Loria, with the formation of the Trotsky Accords. This was largely a success with many key powers joining. 2208 saw the invasion of Yucatan. Geography Currently the GLOCK inhabit the moon Loria. The land area of GLOCk owned Loria stands at 604000 km2. {C {C The landscape consists mostly of fertile plains (or steppes) and plateaus, crossed by rivers such as the Actavas, Floropica, Utaia and the Estinthaas they flow into the many seas. There are number of highlands and lowlands with a few mountains as well. There are a number of extremely cold islands in the North. The snow melt from the mountains feeds the rivers, and natural changes in altitude form a sudden drop in elevation and create many opportunities to form waterfalls. {C {C Significant natural resources include iron ore, coal, wolframite, hydrocarbons, manganese, natural gas, oil, salt, sulfur, graphite, titanium, magnesium, cobalt, copper, diamonds, gold, kaolin, nickel, mercury, timber and an abundance of arable land. Land list *Loria * *Two solar systems *Southern Mexico *Belize *The Azores *Nicaragua *Honduras *El Salvador *Guatemala *Ellesmere Island *Kuril Islands *Falkland Islands *South Sandwich Islands *US Minor Outlying Islands *Northern Mariana Islands *Micronesia *Aleutians *Shanghai (China) *Taiwan *Bahrain *Maldives *half of Indonesia *Hainan *The Philippines *Jupiter *Jovian Moons *Haiwaii Climate Loria has a mostly temperate contintental climate, although a more Mediterranean climate can be found near the Equator in additional to Taiga and much colder climates towards the poles. There’s an average of 1,200mm of precipitation annually. The climate is perfect for crop growing in much of the land. Biodiversity Loria is home to an extremely diverse variety of animals, plants and fungi. Many were originally imported from Earth although some native Lorian wildlife exists. Politics Military Foreign Policy Judical system Lorian society is built on a belief that needless punishment is useless. Unless a "criminal" is a threat to society, they are not incarcerated. After an individual has been found guilty of a crime, they will be subject to extensive psychological tests and a review of their background. Therapy tailored for them begins immediately. At the same time, they provide community service to repay their victims and the state. Once they are deemed safe for society, they are sent to a halfway house. This is an apartment complex filled with former inmates and monitored 24/7. At this housing complex they are given 3 meals a day and clothing. They're allowed out to look for work or work. They are free to move out of the halfway house whenever they've gotten their own housing and a job. They receive regular check ups for the next 2 years. This saves us large amounts of money and massively cuts reoffending rates. Instead of incarcerating a drug dealer for 20 years at a cost of $500,000 to the state he can go through the justice system and become a productive member of society, actually paying us money. Economy Rachian economics This is one of the most common schools of thought in Lorian economics. It can be summarised into 3 principles. *Independence is vital. *A lack of competition breeds stagnation. *The governments only role in business should be to prevent abuse and monopolies. {C {C It's been adopted on a large scale, the 2nd principle is the reason why many companies have competing sub-divisions within it. It's been credited for the large growth the Lorian Economy has seen. Infrastructure The infrastructure of the GLOCK is fairly advanced, with numerous transport links. Due to its relative isolation from Sol it has developed space links including a spaceport on Luna. It has space routes through to Earth and Omental and Dark Inc's home world. A frequent complaint is that Loria has an overcrowded public transport network and the government aims to remedy this shortly. Imports Exports Science and Technology Demographics Religion Language Education Health Culture Despite being a fairly young nation, the GLOCK has a rich and varied culture. Spices A major part of Lorian society is the cultivation of a wide range of "spices". These spices are a range of moderate psychoactive drugs. They are consumed on feast days and other holidays as well. There are several varieties of spices, all with different effects. Red Spice This is taken on the outbreak of war. It increases aggressiveness, courage, physical strength and thinking. Blue spice Category:Glock Category:Developing Articles Category:Loria Category:Quill